Maintaining birds or other pets or animals either in a residential or a commercial setting requires appropriate restraining and waste removal systems. Enclosures to restrain animals are typically made of wired or barred cages with floor bottoms. Some of these cages have grid floors to let the debris such as fecal matter, feathers, hair, bodily secretions, and left over food particles or other airborne particulates to pass through, while restraining one or more animals within the enclosures. Birds or other pets or animals can also be maintained on stands, perches or other support means that may or may not be surrounded by cages. To clean debris, newspaper liners, metallic pull-out trays, and other cleaning systems have been used.